brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup (Remade)
TO SEE THE ORIGINAL: Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup is a video game that goes further beyond LEGO Dimensions. It expands the variety of franchises. All characters, vehicles, and gadgets from the first game are still compatible with this game. The next game released a year later was Custom:LEGO Dimensions 3: Universal Collision. Also, please note that this was created before LEGO Dimensions Year 2. Description LEGO® Dimensions returns for its sequel that's bigger and better! This game now includes everything that was missing from the first game. There's now more new themes, many more characters and vehicles/gadgets, a greater variety in free roam, and of course, a brand new plot with a new starter pack which includes Spider-Man™, Hermione Granger™, and Yoda™. Compatibility To make more money and to assure that they'd be making enough money, TT Games made it so that any characters from the first game that were then placed on the toy pad of the second game could not use the same abilities as the new characters, and therefore could not solve any puzzles. Additionally, any returning franchise's adventure world had to have specifically a new character on the toy pad in order to be accessed. However, a theme such as Doctor Who can still have its adventure world accessed by the Doctor because it is not a returning theme. Themes Introduced * Star Wars * Marvel * Harry Potter * Jurassic Park * The Hobbit * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Lone Ranger * Indiana Jones * SpongeBob SquarePants * City * Jaws * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial * Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them * The LEGO Batman Movie * Minecraft Returning * DC Comics * The Wizard of Oz * Ninjago * Scooby-Doo! * Ghostbusters * The LEGO Movie Starter Pack The Starter Pack includes the brand new LEGO Toy Pad, the actual game, Yoda, Spider-Man, Hermione, and a mini build of the Republic Gunship. Expansion Packs * Wave 1 = September 27, 2016 * Wave 2 = November 19, 2016 * Wave 3 = January 12, 2017 * Wave 4 = March 15, 2017 * Wave 5 = May 27, 2017 Wave 1 Fun Packs * Luke Skywalker Fun Pack - Luke Skywalker + X-Wing * Boba Fett Fun Pack - Boba Fett + Slave I * Nick Fury Fun Pack - Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Thor Fun Pack - Thor + Asgard Spaceship * Hagrid Fun Pack - Hagrid + Buckbeak * Voldemort Fun Pack - Voldemort + Dementor * Bilbo Baggins Fun Pack - Bilbo Baggins + Smaug * Thorin Fun Pack - Thorin + Great Eagle * John Hammond Fun Pack - John Hammond + Jurassic Park Jeep * Ian Malcolm Fun Pack - Ian Malcolm + San Diego Speedster * Lord Business Fun Pack - Lord Business + Micro Manager * Vitruvius Fun Pack - Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Land Submarine Team Packs * Marvel Team Pack - Captain America + Quinjet + Tony Stark + Hulkbuster * Harry Potter Team Pack - Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express + Ron Weasely + Flying Car * The Lone Ranger Team Pack - The Lone Ranger + Spirit Horse + Tonto + Western Train Level Packs * The Wizard of Oz Level Pack - Dorothy + Flying Kansas House + Wagon * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial Level Pack - E.T. + Bike + UFO Wave 2 Fun Packs * Leia Organa Fun Pack - Leia Organa + Tantive IV * Darth Vader Fun Pack - Darth Vader + TIE Fighter * Mr. Fantastic Fun Pack - Mr. Fantastic + Fantasticar * Wolverine Fun Pack - Wolverine + X-Jet * Chase McCain Fun Pack - Chase McCain + Police Car * Skylor Fun Pack - Skylor + Condrai Copter * Louis Tully Fun Pack - Louis Tully + Statue of Liberty Team Packs * Star Wars Team Pack - Han Solo + Millennium Falcon + Chewbacca + The Eravana * SpongeBob SquarePants Team Pack - SpongeBob SquarePants + Boat + Patrick + Krabby Patty Level Packs * Minecraft Level Pack - Steve + Minecart + Pig Story Packs * Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them Story Pack - Newt Scamander + Niffler + Macusa Wave 3 Fun Packs * Kylo Ren Fun Pack - Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle * Davy Jones Fun Pack - Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman * Morro Fun Pack - Morro + Morro Dragon * Creeper Fun Pack - Creeper + Spider * Porpentina Goldstein Fun Pack - Porpentina Goldstein + Swooping Evil * The Flash Fun Pack - The Flash + Flashmobile Team Packs * Jurassic Park Team Pack - Alan Grant + Jurassic Park Helicopter + Ellie Sattler + Triceratops * Indiana Jones Team Pack - Indiana Jones + Motorcycle + Henry Jones + Fighter Plane Level Packs * Jaws Level Pack - Brody + Orca + Jaws Story Packs * Rogue One Story Pack - Jyn Erso + Rebel U-Wing Fighter + Death Star Wave 4 Fun Packs * Palpatine Fun Pack - Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle * Radagast the Brown Fun Pack - Radagast the Brown + Rhosgobel Rabbit Sleigh * Jock Fun Pack - Jock + Jet * Green Lantern Fun Pack - Green Lantern + Green Lantern Spaceship * Martian Manhunter Fun Pack - Martian Manhunter + Javelin Story Packs * The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack - Batman (TLBM) + Batwing + Batcave Wave 5 Fun Packs * Star-Lord Fun Pack - Star-Lord + Milano Spaceship * Nadakhan Fun Pack - Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep * Bard Fun Pack - Bard + Laketown Boat * Fred Fun Pack - Fred + Mystery Plane * The Joker Fun Pack - The Joker + Notorious Lowrider Story Packs * Pirates of the Caribbean Story Pack - Jack Sparrow + TBA + TBA Promotional * Director Krennic Promotional Pack - Director Krennic * Miles Morales Promotional Pack - Miles Morales * Professor Dumbledore Promotional Pack - Professor Dumbledore Adventure Worlds Introduced Vorton: * Gateway Room * Adventure Worlds Room * Abilities Testing Room - A brand new room that allows you to use your collection of characters' abilities. There's every type of puzzle possible to be found! Star Wars: Red Brick = May the Force be with you: Fast Build * Tatooine ** Watto's Junkyard ** Mos Eisley Cantina ** Luke's Home * Hoth ** Echo Base ** Wampa's Ice Cave * Endor ** Ewok Village ** Death Star Shield Generator Base * Naboo ** Theed Palace ** Gungan Waters * Geonosis ** Droid Factory ** Jedi Arena * Corouscant ** Jedi Temple Marvel: Red Brick = Cosmic Power: Allows vehicles to change their size to-scale with the actual vehicle it's representing * Manhattan ** Avengers Tower ** Oscorp ** Baxter Building ** Avengers Mansion * Secret Hydra Base * X-Mansion * Underwater * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Harry Potter: Red Brick = The Greed of Grignotts: Studs x2 * Hogwarts ** Hogwarts Grounds *** Hagrid's Hut *** Forbidden Forest *** Quidditch Field ** Hogwarts Express * Voldemort's Boathouse * Platform 9 3/4 * Diagon Alley * 4 Privet Drive Jurassic Park: Red Brick = Dino Hunter: Red Brick Detector * Isla Nublar ** Helicopter Landing Area ** Visitor Center ** Raptor Paddock ** Tyrannosaurus Rex Paddock ** Brachiosaurus Plains ** Triceraptops Fields ** Maintenance Shed ** East Dock * Isla Sorna ** InGen Camp ** Communications Center ** Landing Site ** InGen Lab ** Birdcage * Underwater Pirates of the Caribbean: Red Brick = X Marks the Spot: Gold Brick Detector * Port Royal * Isla De Muerta * Isla Cruces * Underwater The Lone Ranger: Red Brick = Keep the Mask On: Disguises * The Old West SpongeBob SquarePants: Red Brick = The Flying Dutchman: Collect Ghost Studs * Island * Underwater ** Bikini Bottom Indiana Jones: Red Brick = The Sound of an Adventure: Replaces all music with the Indiana Jones soundtrack * College * The Lost Temple * Temple of Doom * Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * Hangar 51 * Jungle The Hobbit: Red Brick = Direction of the Journey: Minikit Detector * Middle- Earth ** Hobbiton ** Misty Mountains ** Goblin-Town ** Mirkwood ** Thranduil's Elven Kingdom ** Dol Guldur ** Lake-Town ** Dale ** The Lonely Mountain Minecraft: Red Brick = Of High Quality: All characters get a Minecraft Minifigure appearance * The Farm * The Mine * The Overworld * The End * The Nether City: Red Brick = All enemies wear crook disguises * LEGO City Jaws: Red Brick = Staying Open: Stud magnet * Amity Island ** Amity Island Beach * Underwater E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial: Red Brick = A World of Aliens: Gives all vehicles UFO effects * California ** Elliott's House ** Suburbs ** Forest Returning DC Comics: *Gotham City **Ace Chemicals **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Tower **Bat Cave *Metropolis **The Daily Planet **LexCorp Industries *Atlantis The Lord of the Rings: *Middle Earth **Arnor ***The Shire ***Rivendell ***The Old Forest ***Bree ***Weathertop ***Eregion **Wilderland ***The Mines of Moria ***Lothlorien **Rohan ***Isengard ***Edoras **Gondor ***Minas Tirith ***Amon Hen **The Black Lands ***Mordor ****Barad-dur ****Orodruin (Mount Doom) ***Minas Morgul ****Minas Morgul ****The Secret Stairs ****Shelob's Lair The LEGO Movie: *Bricksburg *The Old West *Middle-Zealand *Cloud Cuckoo Land The Wizard of Oz: *Oz **Munchkin Land **The Yellow Brick Road **The Red Brick Road **The Emerald City **The Witch's Domain **The Poppy Field **The Haunted Forest *Kansas **The Twister **The Homestead The Simpsons: *Springfield **Springfield Power Plant **Burns' Mansion **Krustyland **Buzz Cola Factory **Sleep-Eazy Motel **Kwik-E-Mart **KBBL Radio Tower **Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre **Springfield Gorge **Springfield Elementary **Springfield Town Hall **Barney's Bowlarama **The Simpsons' House **Springfield Cemetery **Aztec Theater Ninjago: *Master Chen's Island **Valley of Despair **Steep Wisdom **Fishing Village **Monastery **Mr Chen's Noodle House **Master Chen's Arena **Volcano Doctor Who: * London **21st Century London ***3W Facility ***Silurian Lair **19th Century London *Skaro *Telos *Trenzalore *Mars Back to the Future: *Hill Valley (1985) *Hill Valley (2015) *Hill Valley (1885) Portal 2: *The Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center **Test Chamber 01 **Test Chamber 02 **Test Chamber 03 **Bring Your Daughter to Work Day Ghostbusters: *New York **Ghostbusters HQ **New York Public Library **Statue of Liberty **Metropolitan Museum of Art **Dana's Apartment **Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research **WKRR-TV Studio **Sedgewick Hotel **Ray’s Bookshop Midway Arcade: *Rampage City *Joust Cavern *Toobin’ Falls *The Badlands *Vindicators Fortress *Super Sprint Circuit *Gauntlet Labyrinth *Cyberball Stadium *720° Skate Park *Defender Mountain *Marble Madness Course Scooby-Doo!: *Haunted House *Lighthouse *Fairground *Cemetery Jurassic World: *Isla Nublar **Hammond Creation Lab **Innovation Center **Main Street **T-Rex Kingdom **I-Rex Pen **Mosasaurus Feeding Arena **High Security Area Legends of Chima: *Land of Chima **Lion Temple **Phoenix Temple **The Outlands **Croc swamp ** Gorilla village Plot Story Mode In an unknown world, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle are using the Relic Detector to track something. Wyldstyle said that it should've been here just before they were suddenly swooped into a vortex. Meanwhile, just before Chancellor Palpatine was about to be arrested, Yoda was swept away into a vortex. In Manhattan, during a chase between Spider-Man and Green Goblin, Spider-Man fell into a vortex. In Hogwarts, Hermione was learning how to perform Apparation in Professor McGonagall's class just when she was caught in a vortex. Yoda, Spider-Man, and Hermione were all now in the same place, the Vorton. There, they spotted Lord Vortech's staff. Not knowing what it was, they rebuilt it. Once it was activated, another vortex appeared in front of them. In hopes of returning home, the heroes jumped through the vortex. They landed in Hogwarts Castle and were approached by Fenrir Greyback and a few Death Eater's. Hogwarts appeared to be under attack. Fenrir stole Lord Vortech's staff, and ran off with it. The three heroes chased after him, fighting Death Eater's along the way. They finally had him cornered until Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort showed up. Fenrir was blasted through the windows, down hills, and onto the Hogwarts Express tracks, where just after he said they hadn't seen the last of him he was hit with the Hogwarts Express, leaving the staff behind. Lucius and Voldemort immediately went after it, setting up obstacles for the three heroes. They overcame the obstacles and disarmed Voldemort just as he was about to escape through a vortex. With Voldemort fallen through the vortex, Lucius Malfoy snatched away the staff, gaining ultimate power. The three heroes were still able to stop him, and take back the staff. They returned to the Vorton world and noticed that another vortex had opened. They jumped through it and found themselves in a Caribbean village. They noticed pirates stealing gold, so they went after them. They eventually reached the docks, where there was a huge ship filled with more pirates, with their captain, Davy Jones. Davy Jones ordered for the staff to be stolen, and as they tugged on it, another vortex opened. Through it came MetalBeard's Sea Cow, crashing down through the docks. Davy Jones and his crew escaped with the staff. The three heroes helped MetalBeard repair his ship. After that, they caught up with Davy Jones, who was using the staff to open a vortex in the water in hopes of becoming alive again. Instead, Black Manta jumped through the vortex, landing on MetalBeard's Sea Cow. The three heroes fought, and defeated him. They then swung onto Davy Jones' ship, and battled him and his crew. Davy Jones was defeated, the staff was returned, and his ship exploded into the vortex. Later shown is Jack Sparrow and his crew stealing MetalBeard's Sea Cow. Now curious on what was going on, the three heroes searched the Vorton for X-PO. They ended up only finding an arm. Suddenly, once the arm was picked up, a vortex opened. In hopes of finding X-PO, the three heroes jumped in. They ended up crashing into a helicopter that was landing. The heroes looked around and noticed a waterfall, a river, and a helicopter pad. Hermione approached a sign that read "Welcome to Jurassic Park". As soon as they spoke of X-PO, the Jurassic Park Helicopter Pilot emerged from the helicopter. He told them which direction to go, and so they followed. After a short journey, the three heroes found a dinosaur paddock with a Tyrannosaurus Rex running into the distance away from it. They then also spotted the broken pieces of X-PO scattered amongst the area. They found the pieces and rebuilt X-PO while having to fight Compys along the way. X-PO thanked them and informed that a bad and powerful person had done this, and then he led them to the Jurassic Park Gate. There, they were attacked by Velociraptors. A chase began. which went all the way to the Visitor Center. While holding the door shut, John Hammond approached and introduced himself. But when he found out about the Velociraptors, he fled. Then Dr. Henry Wu came and explained how they would need to reboot the system if they wanted to keep tbd doors shut, so they quickly went to the Control Room. There, Electro had stolen all of the electricity for more power. The heroes fought and defeated him, returning the power. They went to the main hall. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus Rex came crashing through the ceiling, and the three heroes were forced to battle it. During the battle, the T-Rex nearly ate the staff. They were eventually able to escape, and X-PO had them use the staff to leave. Back in the Vorton world, X-PO told them his background, and then explained that while giving a tour in the adventure worlds for a newcomer, the newcomer suddenly gained power and darkness, raging through Jurassic Park. The three heroes explained their background, and then X-PO first talked about Lord Vortech, and then how a lot of villains would be going after his staff. X-PO then also told them where this evil powerful person went, and so the heroes opened up a vortex to follow. They now found themselves in a college. They searched around for awhile. Eventually, they found the evil and powerful person. When they were about to stop him, the staff seemed to have a "glitch", and opened an unwanted vortex. From this vortex came the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. The evil and powerful person quickly teleported away. After defeating the Stay Puft, they followed him. They then found themselves in Hangar 52. The evil and powerful person used his powers to absorb the power of his four stolen artifacts, The Lost Ark, the Tomb Stones, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull. The three heroes began an intense duel. After a long and hard battle, Indiana Jones swung by on his whip, knocking all of the artifacts away. However, he and the artifacts were all swooped away into a vortex, and the evil and powerful person, or King Combower escaped through it. Back in the Vorton, the heroes told X-PO about the staff glitch. X-PO told them that T-Rex must've slightly broken it in its bite. He said that they have to recharge the staff, somewhere that Spider-Man knows of. They went through a vortex leading to the realm of Asgard. They specifically landed in the Bifrost, where they would be able to charge Lord Vortech's staff. There, Loki froze Heimdall, and duelled Thor in an attempt to activate the Teseract. The three heroes arrived and immediately joined Thor's side. Together, they fought Loki. Even though Loki was practically defeated, he still managed to activate the Teseract, and a vortex opened up in the sky, allowing the army of the Chitauri to rage war on Asgard. The three heroes manage to go through the vortex, landing in the world Titan. Suddenly, the staff glitched again, and the Serpentine came and fought them. Finally, they reached a large throne, with Thanos awaiting them. A battle started, as Thanos had his completed Infinity Gauntlet thanks to Loki. The three heroes were still able to weaken him, and so they took this opportunity to close the vortex, and recharge the staff. Thor thanked them for saving Asgard. All was well until another vortex opened, and King Combower tried to steal the staff. While both sides used strong power to tug at it, the staff ended up blasting far off into space. In the Vorton, after having the story told, X-PO explained that the staff was blasted deep into space, far beyond where his powers could go. But instead, he opened a vortex for the three heroes, and told them that this would help. They went through it, and themselves in a forest. Before them was a massive UFO spaceship. They managed to get inside only to find aliens awaiting them. They fought their way through the UFO, eventually getting to the main controls room. Emperor Palpatine awaited them there, saying how he was placed here by a vortex, and wanted to get home. However, the three heroes didn't allow this, and fought Palpatine instead. The duel ended with Palpatine going somewhere unknown through a vortex. The three heroes immediately started up the UFO, and took off. Back in the forest, ET watched as his ride home left him. As the introduction words rolled through space, a UFO came and knocked them all out of order. Causing sand to scatter throughout the entire village, the UFO landed on Tatooine. Out came Yoda, Hermione, and Spider-Man. They walked into the Mos Eisley Cantina to first see Han Solo shooting Greedo. They asked the cashier if he had seen a staff anywhere lately. To this, the cashier only shrieks and then flees. Immediately after, stormtroopers stormed in and started a fight. The three heroes fought back, and eventually exited the Cantina. Outside they saw a broken Land Speeder. They rebuilt it, and took off. Now far off in the desert, they stopped at a massive Sandcrawler. Emerging outside of it was an army of ghosts, led by the King of the Dead, who happened to be holding Lord Vortech's staff. The three heroes fought, and as soon as they got the staff, the Ghostbusters arrived and captured the entire Army of the Dead. However, the three heroes were suddenly surrounded by multiple TIE Fighters, and one of them used a crane to snatch the staff. They took off to space. Hermione and Spider-Man shared a stolen TIE Fighter while Yoda used his Republic Gunship to follow the TIE Fighters. A battle raged in space. After a long battle, the heroes suddenly see Admiral Ackbar floating around, shouting "It's a Trap!". After that, the heroes noticed that their ship was now being magnetically pulled into the Death Star. In the Landing Port the stormtroopers investigated the ships. The three heroes temporarily disguised themselves as stormtroopers until Yoda ruined it for them. After that, they fought all of the stormtroopers, and started to go deeper into the Death Star in search for the staff. However, they accidentally wandered into the Throne Room. When the Throne itself spun around, Darth Vader got up from it, vowing his revenge on them for defeating Palpatine. An intense lightsaber duel breaks out between Yoda and Vader. After a while, though, Vader is blasted through the windows, endlessly floating through space. The three heroes took back the staff, and return to the Vorton. X-PO warned them as soon as they got back in the Vorton. He said that there was a danger alert in Gotham City. The heroes opened a vortex and went straight there. They were in ACE Chemicals. There was a burglary in process. They traveled through the place, fighting crooks. Eventually, they saw Robin dangling above a tank of chemicals, held by King Combower. He asked for the staff, but failed when the heroes used the staff to teleport Robin away to saftey. Angered, King Combower summoned the mighty dragon Smaug and took off. After his first fiery breath, Smaug had the factory in burning flames. The three heroes had to make a great escape through the burning factory. Once in the streets of Gotham, the boss battle with Smaug began. The battle was long and intense, but Smaug was soon defeated. Seen exiting the factory was Darkseid and King Combower with an entire wagon full of chemicals and advanced technology. The three heroes went after them. Using the staff, they opened a vortex to send Darkseid back to Apokolips, but Darkseid grabbed them into it too. In Apokolips, the three heroes fought Darkseid and his drones. Once he was defeated, they returned to the Vorton. X-PO immediately warned them that something was going wrong elsewhere. The three heroes went through another vortex. Now standing in a large town, they looked up to see a large sign that read "Amity Island". They explored around for a while finally reaching King Combower. On his side was Skales, hypnotizing the entire Beaver tribe to fix a mysterious huge machine under a cover. As soon as the heroes were noticed, King Combower demanded Skales to stop them. Skales summoned the Great Devourer to come crashing through the ground beneath the heroes. With that, an intense boss battle began. The heroes managed to reach the roof of a high enough building, and come crashing down with the staff, hitting the Devourerer in its weak spot. They returned to King Combower, Skales, and the beavers. Just before Skales hypnotized the heroes, they sent him away in a vortex. The beavers were now no longer under his control, so they tackled King Combower. Now in a rage, he kicked them all away, and used his maximum amount of power to blast the three heroes far away. They landed in the Orca, far out in the ocean. They went to the interior, and once at the very bottom, Jaws came crashing through the boat. The heroes had to use all of the supplies on the boat to fight Jaws off. After that, they gave up on King Combower, and left. When the heroes were back in the Vorton, a strange box seemed to come with them. In the box was a riddle. The answer to it wax the Old West, and so the heroes rushed to it. When they reached the Old West dimension, they were first falling and tumbling down cliffs, as they saw the huge "Old West" words in the sky. They decided to enter the Saloon in hopes of finding King Combower. When they asked one of the cowboys there, they were suddenly interrupted when Sheriff-Not-A-Robot entered the Saloon. He approached the three heroes and warned them about King Combower. Suddenly, he threw dynamite all over the place, and the Saloon turned into burning flames. The heroes now saw an army of robots awaiting them outside. A battle broke out in the Old West. Sheriff-Not-A-Robot was soon exploded himself. The heroes rushed to the train station because someone at the saloon mentioned something about the mines. However, Death Eaters suddenly teleported behind them, and cuffed then. Out from the train came Fenrir Greyback. He escorted the heroes into the train. He said that King Combower had a big surprise waiting for them in the mines. The train started to leave, but at the very last minute the Lone Ranger and Tonto came crashing through the doors. Tonto used his axe to break the cuffs, and the Lone Ranger fought the Death Eaters. Greyback jumped onto the roof and started to move to the front of the train. The heroes followed him, fighting more Death Eaters along the way. Once at the front of the train, the fought and knocked Greyback off the moving train. Just as the train was entering the mines, the Lone Ranger and Tonto left on the Spirit Horse. Dynamite was planted on the tracks in the mines, causing the train to explode. Hermione illuminated the dark mines, and found a huge machine, the one built from ACE Chemicals, and made in Amity Island. Inside the machine was King Combower controlling it. It was a very advanced and powerful machine, so the heroes fought at their greatest abilities. They were only able to slightly harm the machine. King Combower used it to injure all of the heroes, and then steal Lord Vortech's staff. He used it to send the heroes back to the Vorton. In the Vorton, the heroes told X-PO what had happened. X-PO said there was still hope. He rebuilt the LEGO Gateway, and it opened up a vortex. The three heroes bravely jumped through it, wondering what was waiting for them at the other side. They landed in a bank. It appeared to be the scene of a crime. Police were there, investigating. The three heroes decided to help. It was soon revealed that King Combower was there. He arrived at the bank, and destroyed it. He then saw the heroes and was angered. He decided to give them the hardest challenge yet, and so he opened several vortexes. Out first came a Rancor, then Fluffy, and finally, Galactus, the Destroyer of Worlds. All of LEGO City was in grave danger. The three heroes used all of their might to fight the monsters. Each monster was defeated their original way. Yoda built a large metal gate, and crushed the Rancor with, Hermione build a Harp, causing Fluffy to sleep, and Galactus had to be forcefully hit into space. The three heroes were now ready to fight King Combower. However, as soon as they got to him, he opened a vortex that took the heroes away. The three heroes now found themselves in a large, blocky area. It was peaceful very shortly when Creepers came out of nowhere and attacked the heroes. They tried their best to avoid them. While fighting, they also used to blocks to build a safe house. They were soon inside and safe. But then, the Creepers built a river that the house was caught in. It led to falling down a waterfall, into a wider river. The house was destroyed, and the heroes went to a beach. They followed the sand over to a prison. The Creepers came back and forced them into it. The prison was a maze. Soon, the Creepers outsmarted them, having them surrounded entirely. They all came closer and closer until they were all suddenly destroyed by thunder and lightning. At that moment, the Mighty Thor arrived. He explained to them that it took a while to unfreeze Heimdall, so they just now were able to find out the three heroes were in need of help. He offered to teleport them out of here, but that's when they noticed the prisoners inside the prison. They destroyed the prison doors, revealing Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf. Also coming out, though, was Lord Voldemort. He tackled the three heroes through the wall, down a cliff, and then through a vortex. They were now in the Ender World. They fought and defeated Voldemort, but they weren't done yet because the Ender Dragon suddenly arrived. The heroes fought and defeated that too. Thor, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle came and rescued the three heroes. They teleported out of this dark world. All seven heroes arrived back in LEGO City only to find that they were too late, and the City had been destroyed. Hermione then searched through her books, and found something useful. However, King Combower approached them, now a massive figure with an overload of power. The heroes knew they stood no chance, so they left. They were now in Hill Valley. The three heroes repaired the DeLorean time machine, and then took off into the past. They now found themselves in a twister, that sent them crashing through the roof of the Emerald City. They got out of the DeLorean and realized they had gone too far in the past. That's when The Wicked Witch of the West arrived and blasted them all. The heroes fought her, and finished her off by melting her with water. They went back into the DeLorean and went back to the future. Now they crashed through the glass windows of Borg Industries. There, they were attacked by Nindroids. They fought their way of the tower, but on the streets of New Ninjago City, they were attacked by the Nindroid MechDragon. They were able to destroy it. Then, they noticed the Nindroids destroyed the DeLorean, their only hopes of getting home. Back inside Borg Industries, Yoda found something on the computer that gave away the location of a mysterious item called the Realm Crystal. In a sailboat, the three heroes arrived at the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. They got out and began their search. They had to succeed in the same obstacles as seen in the Ninjago TV show. Once in the room with the Realm Crystal, they were just about to grab it when Morro and his Ghost Warriors arrived through a vortex that King Combower had supposedly opened. Morro stole the Realm Crystal, and used it as an advantage to fight the heroes. The three heroes all attacked Morro at once, opening up a vortex that they all fell through. They landed in the top floor of Avengers Tower. Morro landed in the coffee cup held by Tony Stark. When the alarms all went off, Stark suited up, and Captain America also arrived. Along with that, the Iron Legions were also activated. They three heroes fought their way to the bottom, trying to escape. Iron Man I'm the Hulkbuster suit then smashed them all the way to the top of an apartment building, where spirits happened to be being released. The three heroes destroyed the Hulkbuster suit, angering Stark even more, but once they explained the situation, he was on their side. The three heroes used the Realm Crystal to escape. In LEGO City, King Combower's destruction was happening all over again. Appearing behind him was the three heroes crashing into him through a vortex in the Ecto-1. King Combower was knocked over, shrunken, and dropped the staff. The three heroes snatched the staff and left through a vortex. In the Vorton, X-PO, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf were waiting for the three heroes' return. The entire story was explained when they got back. X-PO told them that there was still a way to destroy the staff for good. The three heroes were now in the Shire. A vortex suddenly opened in front of them, and swept them away. They were now in Dale, and found out that King Combower had stolen the LEGO Gateway. He used it to unleash 19 villainous armies upon Dale. The three heroes knew they couldn't take on 19 armies alone, and so they used the staff to bring every hero they met in Dale too. A war began. The LEGO Gateway was destroyed. The battle lasted very long until the three heroes departed from it by using the staff to open another vortex. They were now at the bottom of Mount Doom. Back in Dale, King Combower soon after realized the heroes' disappearance. He went after them. Meanwhile, the heroes worked their way up Mount Doom. They ended up inside of it, ready to drop the staff into the volcanic acids. Just before it fell out of reach, King Combower grabbed it. He turned into the super powerful they had seen of him before, his massive size. The three heroes had their very last battle with him. It ended with King Combower falling into the lava, trying to reach for the object that fell with him, Lord Vortech's staff. However, they both burned in Mount Doom, never too be seen again. The three heroes used the Realm Crystal to return everyone and everything back to their dimension. Peace was restored. In the after credits scene, Indiana Jones was in an unknown world, running away with all for artifacts. He was then stopped by Lord Vortech, saying "Welcome to this reality's problem, Mr. Jones. Oh, and I don't think you'll be needing those artifacts anymore." He then used a mysterious golden object to combine all four artifacts into a crystal. Indiana Jones screamed, and tried run away, but Vortech created a cage around him. He then said "Looks like I'll be adding this to my newest collection." Characters Every character now has at least one variant. To play as that variant they can either switch and/or transform. Star Wars Marvel Harry Potter Jurassic Park The Hobbit Pirates of the Caribbean The Lone Ranger Indiana Jones SpongeBob SquarePants City Jaws E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them The LEGO Batman Movie Minecraft DC Comics The Wizard of Oz Ninjago Scooby-Doo Ghostbusters The LEGO Movie Compatible With All returning Dimensions characters from the first game have been updated to include brand new variants. Levels Original Plot Level Packs Story Packs RATE What would you rate this custom LEGO Dimensions Game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games